blhxfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
Latest Updates 5th August 23:30-00:30 UTC+8 各位亲爱的指挥官： 司令部将于8月5日23:30~8月6日00:30对港区进行为期1小时的改造建设（如有变动将会另行发布通知）。改建期间将暂时无法进入港区，还请各位指挥官提前做好下线准备，给各位带来的不便敬请谅解。 『涉及港区』 iOS全港区、安卓全港区 『改建内容』 一、问题修复 1.修复了商店显示会出现重叠的问题； 2.修复了委托指引会发生中断的问题； 3.修复了阿贾克斯和兰利改造后皮肤无法切换的问题； >4.修复了特定条件下收藏率不计算改造角色的数量的问题； 5.修复了部分舰炮武器详情界面的显示错误； 6.修复了自爆船启动过快的问题； 二、夏季活动 1.新增了夏季活动日常任务（可获得额外PT点数）； 2.优化了「镜面海域」中，匹配敌方队伍时的筛选机制； 3.优化了「异色格」作战中，困难难度boss关卡的素材掉落； 4.优化了「异色格」作战中，B2/D2关卡的地形； 三、平衡调整 1.提尔比茨、沙恩霍斯特的鱼雷技能伤害略微提高； 『改建补偿』 石油x300、物资x1000 2nd August 1:00am - 6:00am UTC+8 I. Content # Updated "Summer Activities" content series; details to come later on. # New Live2D models for Akashi # More ships now have voiced lines. # Added some more sound effects. # Added more Metalblood equipment. # Limited time sale discount, "Summer special supplies" and "Summer construction supplies" *lasts from 2nd till 22nd. Sale includes 20% off [[Takao]],[[Akagi]],[[Kaga]] and [[Shigure]] Swimsuits. II. Optimization # Optimized Dockyard page. Can now clearly see which fleet a ship is assigned to. # Optimized furniture purchasing, some furniture can now be bought multiple times. # Optimized SR exchange 'time remaining' display to show when the SR is replaced # Optimized pvp fleet system. pvp fleet is now independent of normal fleet # Optimized some voice lines # Adjusted SG Radar obtaining method. After adjustment it will only be obtainable from Eagle Union boxes. III. Bug Fixes # Fixed Barracuda torpedo bomber issue. # Fixed pvp defense fleet icon error. # Fixed [[Portland]] skin interface CG size issue. # Fixed [[Hammann]] chibi display error in backyard. Maintenance Compensation Oilx1500, Goldx5000 Previous Updates 21st July 1:30pm - 4:30pm UTC+8 I. Optmization # Optimized carrier-based planes' equipment view. Clicking on the equipment will show weapon being carried by the plane (machinegun, bomb, torpedo etc). # Optimized [[Vampire]] and [[Illustrious]] chibi CGs # Optimized some ship lines # Optimized the facing of [[Ikazuchi|Ikazuchi's]] CG. II. Bug Fixes # Fixed dive bomber bug that caused them to not able to bomb. # Fixed the bug where large caliber guns and plane bombs not being cleared by air strikes. # Fixed the bug with skills that "evade all damage" not working properly after trigger. # Fixed the bug with [[Prince of Wales]] skill "Royal Alliance" giving bonus to enemy Eagle Union ships. # Fixed skill "Assault Carrier" damage bug. # Fixed summer theme wallpaper display errors. # FIxed the bug where viewing details of the secretary ship from shipyard causes the loss of response from tapping the secretary ship when returning to main screen. # Fixed [[Akagi]] and [[Yamashiro]] name display error after switching skins. # Fixed the error message when [[Hammann]] participates in exercises. # Fixed wrong boss avatars for maps 8-1, 8-2. III. Content Adjustments # Removed the feature that causes ship consumption to increase levelling from Lv 99 to Lv 100. # Greatly increased all ships' HP in exercises. # In exercises, battleship shots torpedo and other barrages will no longer be cleared by air strikes from CVs. # Reload for carrier-based planes are adjusted based on the amount of weaponry/ammo carried by the specific planes. # Increased accuracy of dive bombers. # Slightly decreased carrier-based planes' air speeds. # Slightly increased carrier-based planes' HPs. # Slightly increased damaged caused by carrier-based planes reaching the edge of the enemy side of the screen in exercises. # AA weapons efficiency increased. The effect of the AA stat decreasing damage from air attacks is enhanced. # Increased BB/BC large caliber main guns' accuracies. # Changes made to [[Warspite]]'s skill "Marksmen". Upon reaching Lv 6 of the skill, she will use AP shells to attack. Power is slightly increased. # Balanced ammo stats. Slightly decreased AP shell damage, slightly increased HE shell damage and chance to cause fire. Compensation: oil 900 gold 3000 14th July: 1am - 5AM UTC+8 I content updates # Add Marriage feature. When affection is maxed, Ring of Promise can be used to perform an oath. Ships will gain a special wedding dress CG. So far can be used on Illustrious, Akagi, Vampire. Others will come later. # Hard difficulty opened for chapters 4 and 5. # Modification system unlocked for Abukuma and Portland. # New ships added: Inazuma and Ikazuchi, drops only. # New time limited side tasks. Completion unlocks Yamashiro skin. # New side quest, completion gives Ring of Promise. # Added modification weekly task. # Added fusion feature for modification material. # Some furniture gain multiple character interaction features. # 5th position added in backyard. # Watermelon themed furniture permanently added to furniture shop. # Updated EULA. need to click accept before you can play. # Vampire permanently added to light ship construction. II Optimization # Chances for ships to interact with furniture automatically. # Help button added to sortie maps, clicking will reveal enemy information. # Optimized modification. Clicking on unlocked modifications can now show details. # Optimized "hard" difficulty switching tips. When clicking the button on a map where hard difficulty isn't implemented, it will direct you to the last map where hard difficulty is available. # Optimized multiple skill trigger order in battle. # Optimized chibi Saratoga facial expressions. # Optimized Belfast CG. # Optimized some Ironblood theme furniture. # Optimizd chibi characters in backyard (facial expression, actions). III. Bug fixes # Fixed Enterprise's skill "Lucky E" effect error. # Fixed Takao's skill focus fire's effect. # Fixed Cygnet chibi resolution problem. # Fixed chapters 6 and 7 incorrect drop display. Footnote: Due to users comments on dive bomber accuracy being historically inaccurate, this will be tested and modified in a future update. Compensation: oil 1200 gold 4000 6th July: Updates # new "hard" difficulty available up to chapter 3 # modification feature added for [[Cygnet]], [[Suffolk]], [[Fortune]], [[Hammann]]. Other ships will get the feature soon. # [[Hood]], [[Saratoga]] and [[Rodney]] skins added to shop 20% off. They will still be available post event just without the discount Saratoga's skin is 600 crystals down to 480, Rodney and Hood are 800 crystals down to 640. # time limited tasks for events, will give cygnet skin # [[Edinburgh]] and [[Belfast]] added. They are in all 3 pools for the construction # naval curry replaced with "watermelon". Optimisation # fleet 3 unlocked after chapter 4 and fleet 4 unlocked after chapter 5 # backyard lag upon entering is fixed Bug Fixes # fixed bug with [[Hiryuu]] where pearl's tear trigger infinitely # fixed live2d character line mismatch # fixed [[Indianapolis]] disappearing when put into the bathtub # fixed [[Warspite]]'s skill bug # fixed weekly not updating for some users # fixed PvP remaining attempts display error during season changes # fixed [[Takao]], [[Atago]] bugs where game crashes if you try to up their skills from the index # fixed the bug where backyard gets laggy due to number of furniture # fixed the bug where levelling skills add 1 exp instead of what you're supposed to get # fixed PvP BB AA-range display error Compensation: 1200 oil, 4000 gold. 6th July Event Pre-Maintenence notes: Maintenance time 1:00-5:00 UTC+8 The maintenance will add difficult maps for some chapters and unlock the ship modification feature. It will also start the event "Summer Giveaways". '''Ship Modifications''' 1. Modification procedure: Dockyard -> click on ship -> Details -> Modification. Modification effects include "reload strenthening", "simple optimization", "mobility strengthening", "tactic guidance" etc. 2. Finishing all modifications for a ship will raise the ship's rarity and it will unlock new CG (original CG can be swapped back in skins). Modifications will not increase the ship's consumption. '''Difficult maps''' Difficult maps will be added for chapters 1, 2 and 3. Successfully defeating the map bosses will give a chance of dropping modification blueprints. 1. To access difficult mode, you will need to 3-star normal mode maps for the chapter. 2. The player may challenge the difficult maps for a total of 6 times daily. Defeats and retreats do not count. 3. Difficult mode will add ship type restrictions and attribute requirements. '''New Ships''' After maintenance new ships will be added. Light cruisers "Belfast" and "Edinburgh" will be permanently added (light, heavy and special constructions will all have a chance of building them). '''Summer Giveaways (Event)''' Event duration: July 6th after maintenance - July 13th 23:59 Complete 7 summer daily quests and get Cygnet skin. From July 6th after maintenance - July 15th 23:59 there will be 20% off for new skins for the following ships: Hood, Saratoga, Rodney The skins will still be available for purchase after the event. Only the discount will disappear. 23rd June: Maintenance time 6:30am-10:30am UTC+8 [Servers] New iOS server. [Content] # Added Bilibili 8th anniversary: Electricity Support Event, starting as maintenance finishes 23rd June # New function to change a ship's skin via button on equipment page. # Limited time discounts to go along with the event lasting 23rd June - 30th June . Limited purchase to twice a day. # Chapter 8 added: Battle of the Komandorski Islands # Added 'push' notification mobile settings. Commission, Backyard, etc # Can report offensive content in chats. [Bug Fixes] # Repaired Friend details visual bug # Repaired rare display issue on Commissions # Repaired visual bug with shortcut tab on the left of the home screen. # Repaired visual bug with Exercises (PvP) showing the wrong amount remaining. # Fixed new player tutorial lag [Optimization] # Added confirmation to retiring ships # Optimised strengthening screen sorting when sorting by rarity to disregard level # Swiping left/right now cycles through the ship details screen (the equipment/strengthen/uncap screens). # Optimised equipment screen to be able to equip already equiped items and an unequip all option. # Optimised tasks to take counts toward locked daily/weeklies. # Improved Backyard item "Manchu-han Imperial Feast" to boost exp from 15% up to 20% # Improved Hoods "Glory to the royal fleet" skill 25% chance to 40% chance and caps at 70% chance at skill 10 Update wait compensation: 800 oil, 3000 gold